


I'm gonna love you

by Chenqing_Bichen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen
Summary: I didn't plan for it to be so long but I couldn't help these babies are too sappy & in love with each other. It's basically half feels & fluff then smut then ending with a fluffy touch. I switched to Xiao Zhan's pov in middle to showcase his feelings too & well to have better sense of everything else.It's not fully beta read so lemme know if there are any mistakes. If there are any missing tags let me know it's 5 am here so I'm not sure if I tagged everything.Edit (08/02): I did some editing & fixed some sentences to fit more & sound better. If there are any mistakes that got left lemme know.This is also belated birthday gift to my friend subha, a birthday gift to cas & an advance birthday gift to fede. Gsjshsjsjs I know it sounds so lazy of me (which I am but not this much), I'm just busy. Biggest thanks to my intellectual half, Viv I couldn't have done this without her lots of love babe.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	I'm gonna love you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tags: 1st time, getting together, GG appreciates DD  
> Xiao Zhan body worships Yibo, his adam's apple, his abs, his hands, his cock, and everything else, and makes him come just from this. Also, praise kink please! GG knows how to appreciate DD, and wreck him, and put him back all together again.
> 
> Do no like: threesome, english names, infidelity
> 
> Hey anon, hope you like this offering of mine. I enjoyed writing it so much hope you do too. Thank you for putting this prompt it was amazing.

When Yibo decided that he would confess to Xiao Zhan, he was perfectly aware of the possibility of losing the beautiful friendship they have formed with each other & he had even prepared himself to beg Xiao Zhan into giving their friendship another chance. His Zhan ge was a kind man surely he won't let Yibo down harshly & shut him off. He was so mature unlike Yibo, who had threw all cautions in air & fell in love with his co-star a male at that one which wasn't really hard or in his hands for that matter, he will surely handle it with caution. Yibo didn't even know why he decided to confess, but well he has never been one to not try just cause of fear of failure, he will make it through he was sure. They will surely find a way to make their friendship work.

Now sitting in the karaoke bar with other cast mates who had become sort of family to him after almost 5 months of filming, he doubted all the ted talks he had given himself before coming here & all the discussions he have had regarding this. He was terrified, what if Xiao Zhan wouldn't want to be his friend after this? What if he would be disgusted by Yibo? But that can't be the case right, Xiao Zhan was so good literally an angel among humans. No one deserved him not even him, yeah he knew he is handsome & talented & shit but in his eyes him or anyone else didn't hold a candle in front of his Zhan ge, that was the reason Yibo was sure this will effect their friendship in some ways at least. Why was he doing it again? Oh right, cause he just can't seem to leave something be without trying.

He decided he will do it later tonight or some other day when he had gathered his courage, & not literally shitting himself cause of how nervous he was. He was never this nervous. Then Xiao Zhan came to sing on the karaoke & he decided his mulling can wait there were more important things to focus on, his Zhan ge was going to sing. When Xiao Zhan came back & slid beside him after singing, Yibo was all too aware if how close they were. He hadn't or more like let himself drink much, but in the moment he felt bit dazed as if he has drunk way past his limits & when their eyes met he couldn't think clearly & blurted "Zhan ge I have something to tell you."

Xiao Zhan tilted his head still looking at him, a smile gracing his oh so kissable lips & a faint blush high on his cheeks maybe due to all the praises he got, he was looking so adorable Yibo had to hold himself back to not kiss him right there as he wanted for umpteenth time in last 4 months. Yibo doesn't know what he saw but next second Xiao Zhan was standing & holding a hand out for Yibo "Let's get out of here then."

Yibo was taking his hand before he even completed the sentence. They walked out of the lounge bar towards the side where their rooms were still holding hands, it felt quite nice he would like to do it more Yibo thought to himself. He was staring at their joined hands & how well they fit his own engulfing almost all of Xiao Zhan's hand, so perfect, he sighed internally. Just as they reached Xiao Zhan's room, he realises none of them have spoken a word whole way here. Silently he thanks the gods above that Xiao Zhan had brought them to his room, so whatever the outcome will be it won't be for all eyes to see, & that he was distracted instead of spiralling in thoughts of how he gonna say what he has to say now that he is here.

His, ever so patient, Zhan ge let's him take all the time he needs to remove his shoes & sit on the couch. Lost in gathering his courage to finally just say how he feels, he misses the way Xiao Zhan seems to be bracing himself for something. He doesn't know how much time have passed since they came here & sat sideways on couch facing each other, both clearly lost in their own thoughts unaware of anything else. When he seems to snaps out of it, he swallows hard & takes Xiao Zhan's hand in his own. Holding it tightly as if to give himself reassurance that Xiao Zhan won't just leave right away, he won't let that happen. That seems to break Xiao Zhan out of his reverie too as he blinks, eyes going from their hands to his face several times before settling on their joined hands. He takes a deep breath, he can do this & nods to himself.

"Zhan ge-"

"Yibo-"

"You go first."

"You go first."

They both say at the same time gesturing at each other, laughing when their eyes met. It eased the tension that had somehow build up in the room unknowingly. After calming down Xiao Zhan squeezed his hand & said " You go first I don't think you will say whatever it is after I'm done."

Yibo frowns at the statement but nods, _alright this is our chance_ he tells himself, readying himself for the inevitable rejection.

"I- I think wait no, I know yes but wait first I'm so sorry I didn't mean this to happen. I'm so sorry but I don't regret it either. How could I ? It's like one of the best thing happened to me & I'm so sorry ge really. You don't have to say anything I don't mind if you don't give me a answer. It's totally fine. I'm fine. I'll handle this. You just give me some time. I-"

"Yibo wait." Yibo looks up at Xiao Zhan from where he was probably burning a hole on the floor.

" Yeah " he says dazed.

"Breathe." Yibo nods breathing. Wait when he stopped breathing, he will go crazy at this rate. _Come on Yibo you can do it stop being a coward_ , he berates himself mentally.

" What are you sorry for? Wait it doesn't matter. Just calm down then continue." & Just like that Yibo falls in love with his Zhan ge all over again.

"It matters ge. It does. It matters the most." He says while trying to breathe.

"Yibo if you think it's gonna make me upset then I promise you, nothing will do that. Ok? Don't stress yourself over it."

" No, ge it can & it will. I know I just know, but I need you to know I won't change a thing anyway."

Xiao Zhan nods at that " Alriiight, then it's ok, cause if you won't change anything it's not really a mistake. Is it?"

 _Omg Xiao Zhan trusts him so much & he gonna break it cause he couldn't control his feelings shit shit shit _, Yibo is pulled out of his spiralling thoughts when Xiao Zhan squeezes his hand looking at him with such soft eyes. Yibo's insides turn into a puddle, oh god he is so grossly in love with Xiao Zhan. He needs to spill it out, he tells himself that for a hundredth time that day alone.

" I don't know ge. All I know is I'm in love with you, so much that it feels like a balm to my aching soul. I don't know when it happened or how it happened, it did & I don't regret it, I just can't & I never will. You are the most beautiful from inside out person that I've ever met. You made me feel so much in last couple of months that I never thought I was capable of. You are so kind & you smile just brightens up my day like it was never dull in the past. I can't or more like, I don't ever wanna remember a day where I didn't know you & loved you, cause it's the easiest thing I've ever done in my life. It's like you were the music my heart was waiting for to dance to, in rhythm of love. I know you didn't sign up for all this that I'm throwing at you & it's ok if you don't love me, I'll understand it, you don't even have to acknowledge it. The only thing I wanna ask & plead is to let me be your friend as long as it's fine with you. I don't wanna loose you ge." He finished breathing heavily. It felt like he just went through a particularly hard dance routine. He wasn't looking at Xiao Zhan couldn't bring himself to look at him & see the rejection in his eyes.

He felt a tear drop on their still joint hands, _okay they were still holding hands it can't be that bad right but shit shit he made his Zhan ge cry no no he never wanted this fuck what should he do now._ He looked up worried that he hurt his Zhan ge & oh god there were so much tears in his eyes & he was looking at Yibo as if as if... Yibo was confused now, did he read it wrong all the way? Cause Xiao Zhan was looking at him as if he had given him something he desperately wanted but didn't know how to ask. As if Yibo was everything he ever wanted. As if he loved Yibo?? WAIT HE LOVED YIBO?? WHAT ?? No this can't be right his mind must be playing some tricks at him. He kicks himself mentally, Xiao Zhan is crying & he is having a crisis here, he needs to do something.

He brings his other hand to cup Xiao Zhan's face gently wiping the tears. "Don't cry ge, please. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. You were there just being so imperfectly perfect taking me to highs I never knew existed & I couldn't stop myself, didn't wanted to stop myself. I know I don't deserve you & it's ok really just don't cry please." Belatedly Yibo realises that Xiao Zhan might be crying cause he gonna hurt him by rejecting him & he is so nice, he gonna guilt trip himself over this.

"Ge you won't hurt me I promise. Even if you reject me it's ok. You didn't sign up for any of this it's not your fault I'll be ok." He adds hurriedly. Xiao Zhan hadn't stopped crying for a second till now. Oh god what you have done Yibo? He asks himself. Should he not have confessed? But Xiao Zhan is still holding his hand in a tight grip. What is happening? Yibo wants to scream but he mostly wants his Zhan ge to stop crying.

"You are fucking stupid, Wang Yibo." Xiao Zhan says.

"Yes, Zhan ge I'm stupid. I shouldn't have done this." He says nodding in agreement.

"No you-"

"Yeah I shouldn't have." He says again agreeing.

" Oh god shut up." Xiao Zhan says putting his head on Yibo's shoulder.

"Okay." Yibo nods dumbfounded. He doesn't know what he should do but his hand that was on Xiao Zhan's cheek have slided to his shoulders so he guesses rubbing his shoulder won't be too bad, right? Then suddenly Xiao Zhan is leaving his hand & punching him in chest. Alright he deserves it for putting their friendship in this condition. Fuck Yibo you really can't let things sail smoothly can you? He asks himself.

"Why are you not stopping me?" Xiao Zhan asks, face still buried in his neck.

"Cause I deserve it ge, for putting you & our friendship in this situation." Yibo says feeling deflated. Xiao Zhan groans loudly & then he is moving, sitting so he can look Yibo right in his eyes, _as he rejects him,_ his mind supplies helpfully.

" I never met such a stupid person ever in my life." Xiao Zhan says cupping Yibo's face & Yibo feels so fucking confused cause his tone is so fond.

" Can't you see how perfect you are Yibo? Can't you see I love you too?" WAIT WHAT? HE DOES WHAT? Yibo's mind is fluctuating. What did Xiao Zhan said? Yibo doesn't realises he said it out loud until he hears Xiao Zhan's exasperated sigh.

" Your mind is not fluctuating. It's working just fine, Yibo. I love you too, so much. Oh god I thought I'd die if I didn't tell you." Yibo is definitely having an out of body experience right now. He can't believe the love of his life just said he reciprocates his feelings. Oh god how is it possible, he is nowhere near perfect for someone like Xiao Zhan.

"You are perfect sweetheart, trust me & yes I love you. I'm gonna love you for a very long time, forever if you let me." Looks like he said it again out loud but it doesn't matter Xiao Zhan just said he will love him for a long time, he gonna love him forever if Yibo let's him.

"Only if you let me love you forever too."

Xiao Zhan is nodding before Yibo brings their mouths together, kissing him like he wanted for months. He feels Xiao Zhan sigh & kiss him back with equal fervency like he was waiting for so long too, of course he was. Yibo realises he was waiting for this, for them to happen too, something eases in his chest. He sucks Xiao Zhan's bottom lip, nipping it slightly before his tongue is asking for permission to explore his, _oh my god his for real_ , Zhan ge's mouth. He opens up to him as if it's all for Yibo to taste & explore, Yibo realises it is. He never felt quite so happy & full of love that he might burst from all of it. When they seperate after a long long time Xiao Zhan is smiling at him that sweet & soft way he has so many times. How Yibo could have missed this loving smile he is really stupid Xiao Zhan was right but that doesn't matters now they are here. His Zhan ge is in his arms & possibly his boyfriend, _BOYFRIEND,_ now. He should probably ask to confirm.

" So we are boyfriends now?" He asks hesitantly.

" Yes, my love. If that's what you want." Xiao Zhan says smiling that brighter than sun smile & Yibo feels so full of love for this man, he will do anything for him.

" What do you want, baby?" He says risking up a glance to see the reaction for the nickname he slipped but the hitch in Xiao Zhan's breath is more than telling. He relaxes more.

"I want you." Xiao Zhan says.

"& I want you boyfriend." Yibo replies kissing knuckles of his boyfriend, _oh my god he has a boyfriend none other than love of his life is his boyfriend now,_ Yibo smiles smudge at it.

Xiao Zhan groans " Aiya, What am I going to do with you?" He is blushing so beautifully Yibo can just stay there looking at him for rest of his life.

"Keep me, love me & let me love you." Yibo replies with completing it with a peck on Xiao Zhan's lips.

\-------------------

"Which you didn't think you deserved." He says now feeling bit sad that Yibo will ever think that there's anything in this world that he doesn't deserves. He is so pure, mature, beautiful, kind, caring & talented. A more than perfect man with a child's innocent heart & steel will power. He deserved everything. Even if Xiao Zhan just has his love & heart to offer him, he deserves it all. Xiao Zhan feels lucky to be the one Yibo has opened his heart to & he is going to take care of it with everything he has.

Yibo was looking everywhere but at him. He took his face in his hands "Why, Yibo?" He asked looking at him, to try & understand how this boy, who has so bravely poured his heart in front of him even being sure that rejection is all he gonna get, thought he didn't deserve everything Xiao Zhan has to give.

"I don't know, ge. You are just so good so perfect & I'm just a kid as you have said previously. How can I possibly deserve someone so perfect? I'm lucky that you find me worthy enough." Yibo said covering Xiao Zhan's hands & dropping a kiss on both hands.

Xiao Zhan couldn't believe this was the damn reason. Fuck did he really made Yibo feel inadequate cause he was younger than him. As if Yibo could hear what he was thinking he hurried to add " Ge you didn't made me feel inadequate. I just - I don't know, it felt like that."

" Yibo, sweetheart you have no idea how perfect you are. So caring & supportive in everything. Always helping to improve & push my limits, you make me better person. You make me want to take care of myself like you take care of me just so I can see that beautiful smile of yours cause your face literally beams when you see me in good condition. You always keep me awake during long hours of shooting, cheering me on & telling me how good I did. I love it. I love all of it. I love all of you. I've always wanted someone who would support me like my dreams are their own, like my success is their success & I feel that with you all the time. I never thought I'd have it but here I am, having dance king of Asia in my arms confessing his love to me." He say with a smile & Yibo laughs at his last sentence with unshed tears in his eyes. He kisses them away.

"Would you let me show you how perfect you are to me?" He asks when Yibo doesn't replies, hoping his words to convey what he is asking for.

Yibo swallows before nodding. Xiao Zhan stands up taking his hands leading them towards his bed "You can tell me to stop whenever you feel like. Ok?" Yibo nods again.

He pushes Yibo gently onto the bed " Just lay down. I'll do all the work." He takes the lube from bedside table before straddling Yibo over his stomach. He leans down putting the lube on bed & kisses Yibo. Yibo is cradling his neck in one big hand of his, stroking gently as they continue kissing softly. He seperates murmuring "See how perfectly your lips fit against mine." He says kissing him again & then moves down kissing & sucking Yibo's neck & Adam's apple.

"How perfect you look with my marks on you."

"I bet you'd look more beautiful with my marks all over that sexy body of yours." Yibo says breathing heavily & bringing his hands to hold Xiao Zhan's waist, covering it whole.

"You'll get the chance." Xiao Zhan whispers against his ears before continuing leaving hickeys all over Yibo's neck & Adam's apple.

" You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss & suck at it." Xiao Zhan groans against his neck.

" It's so prominent & whenever you swallowed anything I felt so strangely aroused at the mere action." He says & Yibo's hands tighten at his waist.

He leans back on his hunches "Come on, sit up." He says as he takes hold of Yibo's t-shirt & removes it.

"Fuck you're so hot." He says as he is takes in the sight of shirtless Wang Yibo, _his boyfriend,_ on his bed beneath him. His hands unconsciously skim over Yibo's chest going towards his so well defined abs, Xiao Zhan wants to lick them, worship them & he can. So he ducks his head, pushing Yibo down, to do that & Yibo moans loud & beautiful above him. He continues kissing & licking them, slowly edging at the v-line that had him drooling whenever he saw a glimpse of it. He tugs at Yibo's jeans silently asking for permission & Yibo answers with a tug of his own on his t-shirt. He huffs a laugh against Yibo's hip bone, dropping a kiss there before he moves to remove his clothes & help Yibo out of his jeans. He stays by the foot of bed when he takes Yibo's boxers off taking his fill.

"Only if you could look at yourself right now Yibo." Xiao Zhan says as he climbs the bed & straddles Yibo's thighs. Yibo was looking up at him with dazed eyes & kiss swollen lips.

" So beautiful, so perfect." He says voice low as he takes Yibo's already hard length in his hands, stroking it slowly.

"Even your dick is so perfect. So big. Hard & leaking just for me. Your thighs are so comfortable to sit on" he says sitting on them putting his weight & loving how they feel against his ass. " As if they were made for me to sit on. Don't say I didn't warn you later, when I make myself at home in your lap." He says still lazily stroking Yibo's cock.

"I won't complain if you did that." Yibo says.

Xiao Zhan smiles at that leaning forward kissing & sucking bruises on his collarbones & shoulders. Worshipping every available inch of Yibo's body with his mouth as he keeps stroking his dick, completely ignoring his own. Yibo's soft moans & heavy breathing sounding like music to him.

He moves down nudging Yibo's legs apart, settling between them as he looks up at Yibo before he starts dropping wet kisses along his length. Yibo let's out breathy moans sounding so wrecked. He sucks one of Yibo's ball into his mouth while stroking him making Yibo shudder. After a while he moves up to give his boyfriend's dick the care it deserves, he sucks at the head lightly while tonguing at the slit. Yibo moans throwing his head back , his chest moving up & down rapidly. Xiao Zhan starts to slide down the length taking as much of it as he can. About halfway through it hits back of his throat & he sucks at it a little before letting it out with a wet pop. His eyes have glazed over. Yibo's hands cup his face to wipe his tears away with worry in his eyes even midst of this.

" I'm fine Yibo." He says taking one of his hand to put in his hairs as he starts taking the length in his mouth again & Yibo's fingers tighten in his hairs. He let's out a strangled moan which vibrates along Yibo's length & Yibo let's out a louder moan clenching his hands in Xiao Zhan's hairs. He starts sucking, bobbing his head up & down while stroking the remaining length with both of his hands, setting a rhythm. He meets Yibo's eyes, which are so dark with lust & want. He idly wondered what he looks like to have Yibo look at him like that.

As he keeps sucking & stroking his dick, occasionally fondling Yibo's ball, he feels it in desperate little abortive thrusts of Yibo's hips & his hold on his hairs tightening that he was close before Yibo could tell him.

" Z- Zhan ge ... I'm...c-close." Yibo said tugging at his hairs. He let his length out as an idea came to him, he wondered can he make Yibo come just by praising him? It was good that Yibo was already on edge, lying on bed. Deciding no better time than now. He started sucking kisses on his hip bones & abs as he kept stroking him firmly.

"So perfect, my love. You gonna fill me up so well. I can't wait to have you in me. You are so big. My ass will probably be sore for days after taking you." He whispered those words in Yibo's skin. Yibo made a sound between a moan & pained gasp.

" Ge you won't be able to feel that if you keep doing this." Yibo panted.

" I'm sure you can get hard for me again. Can't you Yibo?" & Yibo nodded once.

" Let me see how you look like when you come for me. Come for me my love." He says stroking his length fastly & Yibo was spilling in his hand groaning & thrashing his head. Xiao Zhan felt drunk on the sight of Yibo in afterglow. He looked so wrecked but as he met his eyes still panting, a faint blush on his cheeks, he looked as if someone had put him back together in a way he never knew was possible. Xiao Zhan felt his breath hitch at the knowledge that it's him who did that, made Yibo look like that. He felt strangely proud at it.

Yibo sat up to kiss him on his mouth, still trying to catch his breathe but kissing him as if it was more important than air. He hugged Xiao Zhan close by his waist making him essentially sit on his lap. Xiao Zhan's dick trapped between their stomachs & Yibo's cum. He felt himself shiver at that. Yibo reached a hand down to stroke him.

" No, I want to come with your dick in me. As I ride you." Xiao Zhan said stopping Yibo. Yibo groaned burying his face in his neck. He chuckled "What happened?" He asked while rubbing his neck.

" You gonna kill me baby, if you continue like this." Yibo mumbled in his neck.

"You're not allowed to die." He said as he leaned back pouting, making Yibo remove his face from where he had tucked it in his neck

"Ge I was just joking."

"Even then you are not allowed."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Now where were we?" Yibo said conveniently changing the subject as he let squeezed Xiao Zhan's ass. Xiao Zhan let out a sinful moan at that, Yibo's hands were so big squeezing his ass perfectly.

He gets one of his hands between them taking some of Yibo's come in his fingers. He encircles his finger around his hole, shuddering at the feeling. All while looking straight at Yibo, who is looking at him wide eyed & then as if he remembered what he should do. He took the abandoned bottle of lube, coating his fingers liberally with it. Yibo takes his fingers away replacing them with his broad fingertips. Xiao Zhan moans at the feeling closing his eyes as Yibo slowly gets one finger in.

"So good for me, my love." Xiao Zhan moans as Yibo starts moving it carefully.

"Come on give me more. Stretch me for your cock Yibo." He says after few minutes of Yibo slowly fingering him. He can feel yibo is half hard already between them. He wants his dick in him. As Yibo pushes another finger in he can feel the slight stretch of it, normally it would take him his 3 fingers to feel like it.

" Yeah baby stretch me like that for you. Quick yeah." He feels Yibo move his fingers stretching him & curling them to find his prostate. It doesn't takes Yibo long before his fingers nudge that sensitive bundle of nerves & Xiao Zhan is letting out god honest loud moans as if he is being railed within an inch of his life which he will be soon enough, his mind supplies.

" Your fingers are so big Yibo. They reach so deep inside me, my fingers never do. They are filling me up so well, stretching me to take your cock." Xiao Zhan continues blabbering making Yibo growl as he slips a third finger & starts moving them quickly to prepare him faster.

"Condoms?" Yibo asks as he stretches him around his three big & thick fingers occasionally rubbing his prostate making him loose his mind.

" No, I want it without it, if you're ok with it. I'm clean." He says eager to get that dick in him.

"I'm clean too baby but are you sure?" Yibo asks him again & oh god how can he be so considerate even now. He nods "Yes, yes I'm sure, Yibo. Please fuck me." He says half delirious with lust & pleasure. Then Yibo is taking his fingers out & coating his dick with more lube than needed. He holds Xiao Zhan's waist as he shifts over him, settling himself as he starts sinking down & oh god the stretch is more than Xiao Zhan had thought. The delicious slight burn as he sinks down on Yibo's length, breathing & moaning through it.

Once he has Yibo all in he stops to let himself adjust to the length inside him. Yibo is so huge, Xiao Zhan doesn't thinks he will be able to walk tomorrow but it will be worth it. He tries to catch his breath as Yibo is running his hands soothingly over his back kissing his neck & all other accessible body parts.

Once settled enough he moves himself up & lowers himself down trying to find the right angle. He finds it in third try & clenches down on Yibo as his dick grazes his prostate making them moan in unison. He began to move his hips faster setting a rhythm, his dick was angry red from being ignored for so long & he already feels at edge just by having Yibo's cock in him. He bit his lower lip trying to contain his moans & to avoid coming all to soon. He was grasping at the fraying ends of his control as Yibo began thrusting up to meet him halfway.

Xiao Zhan was a moaning mess above him mixed with Yibo's occasional moans & grunts as he kept fucking into Xiao Zhan's hole. He won't last if Yibo kept going like this. He tries to tell him that "Y-yibo baby, I- I'm gonna come if you continue." Panting he tries to get a hold of himself but Yibo is hitting his prostate dead on. Yibo rolls them so that he is on top & Xiao Zhan is lying down. Xiao Zhan feels like he gonna melt into the bed.

" Come for me baby. Just by my dick. Show me how good I made you feel. " Yibo grunts in his ears as he bits his earlobes while continuously fucking him in hard deep thrusts. Xiao Zhan comes arching off the bed moaning loudly. Yibo fucks him through it. He never came this hard in his life & Xiao Zhan feels over sensitive but he doesn't wants to stop. Yibo oh so entuned to him fucks him in shallow thrusts rolling his hips, tethering on the line of pain & pleasure, Xiao Zhan loves it. Loves Yibo so much.

After a while Yibo starts speeding up as the oversensitivity starts subsides & it doesn't takes him long before he is lost in pleasure as Yibo finds his prostate grazing it occasionally.

" Faster Yibo." He moans as Yibo takes his legs & hikes them up his broad shoulders. Then he is leaning down kissing the moans out of Xiao Zhan's mouth as he continues to thrust, driving Xiao Zhan crazy with pleasure. His mind most probably have melted out as he just keeps asking Yibo to go harder & faster to fill him up. He never thought those hip rolls of Yibo gonna melt his brains out.

" Yes, Yibo yeah, faster baby." He moans as Yibo practically fucks him through the mattress. He clenches down on him making Yibo moan right beside his ear & he loves it. He keeps blabbering whatever comes in his mind.

" Yeah baby just like that. Come in me Yibo. Fill me up with your come, husband." He says not even registering what he said at first & Yibo comes again, groaning & biting on the side of his neck, so hard that Xiao Zhan feels his come ooze out as Yibo fucks him through his own orgasm.

They catch their breaths & that's when Xiao Zhan remembers what he said when Yibo came. He freezes slightly, no matter how sure he is of his own feelings & Yibo's,they literally just got together. He doesn't know what came over him but he knows he meant that, he sees Yibo with him at the alter as they share their first married kiss. Maybe it's too soon for that. He doesn't want to scare Yibo. So he tries to think of something but he comes up with nothing. Did Yibo really fucked his brains out? He is still thinking when Yibo starts pressing light kisses to his neck where he bit down.

"Sorry" he mumbles & licks at the bite in apology dropping more kisses.

"Yibo-" Xiao Zhan starts but Yibo cuts him off with a breathtaking , literally & figuratively, kiss on lips.

" I heard you baby." He says pecking his lips again " You don't need to clarify yourself. I want that too. Sometime in future , okay?" He asks raising an eyebrow at Xiao Zhan & Xiao Zhan feels so happy.

"See I'd never get anyone as perfect as you for me. So I'm gonna keep you." He says as if they hadn't promise this exact same thing few (?) hours ago. "You are mine, my Yibo." He says & loves how it sounds.

"& You are mine, my Xiao Zhan, my Zhan ge, my baby." Yibo says nuzzling against his cheek.

He knows they should get cleaned but he doesn't cares he would like to have Yibo's secure weight on him for a bit more. They can clean after a while.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Hope y'all enjoyed. If you wanna talk I'm @chenqing_11087 on twt. 
> 
> Oh also title is from my baby Jungkook's latest cover of 10,000 hours. The song is amazing & he did an amazing job at it, inspiring me to name the fic after the lyrics. Lots of love y'all. ❤️❤️


End file.
